


Romeo & Romeo

by readinggirl1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HS fic – Cas transfers in – Dean likes him (first guy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural does not belong to me, etc...

Something, he's not sure what, made Dean look up from making out with Random Hot Girl against the lockers. An angel had just walked through the doors of Newton South High School. With that face, that body, and god, those eyes, Dean knew the guy had to be new. There was no way in hell he wouldn’t remember him. 

Leaving abruptly, he let the girl fall against her locker, unintentionally pissing her off. He pushed his way through the crowd, making his way over to the new guy, “You're new, right? Need any help?” Dean asked, leaning in a little closer than necessary. The guy looked up from his papers, an adorable pout on his lips, “Yes. I just transferred today. Your help would be most appreciated. Do you know where to find Room 221? the office administrator appears to have given me the wrong map.”

Dean lit up, grinning happily, “That's my first class. I can take you there. Let me see your schedule.” he said, taking the paper out of the guy's hand, “I'm Dean, by the way. It looks like we have most classes together. Awesome. You should sit with me at lunch, being new sucks. What was your name?” he asked as they entered the classroom.

“I am Castiel. Thank you for the invitation, that would suit me most satisfactorily.” he answered, sitting in the seat next to Dean. Dean looked over incredulously, “Dude. We got to get you talking like a normal person. I don't know if you've noticed but most people aren't all that accepting. That's okay, you hang out with me long enough and I’ll be sure to rub off on you.” Dean finished with a smirk, the innuendo lost on the other boy.

Dean spaced out for the rest of class, spending the time staring at Castiel. There was something about him that drew Dean to him. Something special. Dean did wonder why he wasn't more freaked out by the fact that he was pursuing a guy but shrugged it off. He wanted what he wanted and he wanted Castiel.

“-ean. Dean. Class is over. Will you please escort me to the next?” Castiel asked, after successfully waking dean from his stupor. Dean shook his head clear, “Oh, sure thing Cas.” he answered, ignoring the questioning look the new nickname garnered. Dean stood and turned to gather his books before realizing that he hadn't brought anything to class. Slightly red from his mistake, Dean put his and against Castiel's back and guided him through the hallways, reveling in the feel of Cas' musculature.

“I'll meet you right here after class to take you to lunch. Alright?” Dean asked, masking his nerves. He was Dean Winchester, dammit, all the girls wanted him. Castiel nodded, looking slightly morose at the thought of not having Dean in class with him. Which cheered Dean up enough that he actually went to class instead of ditching like he usually did. His math teacher was very surprised to see him, apparently unaware that he was assigned to her class.

*** 

Finally, the lunch bell rang. “Hold on Mr. Winchester. We need to talk.” Ms. Summers called out, halting his rush out the door. She gave him a list of all the assignments he had missed thus far, offering not to tell the principal of his absences if he finished them before the end of break as well as completing anything she assigned the rest of the class. He was also expected to show up from now on, all in all, not a bad deal but he wanted to get going. Castiel was waiting for him.

Dean grabbed the assignment sheet and left hurriedly, ignoring the call not to run In the halls. He skidded to a stop in front of the door, disappointed that Castiel hadn't waited for him. He was turning to leave when he heard his name, “Dean.” Confused, he looked around the empty hall before ducking his head into the classroom, Castiel was at his desk sorting his new schoolbooks. He'd waited, relief poured through him.

Grin back in place, Dean walked over to Castiel, “Sorry I'm late, teacher wanted to talk to me. Ready for lunch?” he asked, picking up Castiel's books. “Yes Dean.” Castiel answered seriously, following after him, his hands empty.

*** 

Dean scanned the cafeteria for his brother, spotting him in the far corner, he wound his way through the people and tables as Castiel followed. Stopping in front of their table, Dean poked Sammy, “Hey bitch. This is Castiel. He's new. Cas, this is my brother, Sammy, and his girlfriend, Jess.” Sam smiled, holding out his hand, “It's Sam. Welcome to our school. We were new last year so we can relate. Come, sit.” Castiel reached out, shaking Sam's hand, “Thank you. I have to go purchase my lunch first but then I will sit. Thank you.” he looked questioningly at Dean, raising a brow. Dean shook his head in reply, “No. I'm good. I'll save you a seat though.” Castiel nodded, moving off towards the food.

“Jerk.” Sam said, shoving Dean as he sat down, “What's with the books? Are you actually attending classes?” Dean smiled dreamily, “They're Cas' but yes, I did go my classes today. My math teacher actually gave me a crap ton of overdue work. Do you think Cas would tutor me? He looks like he'd be good at math.” Jess let out a laugh, clapping her hands over her mouth as Sam just stared at Dean. “What?” Dean grumbled out, daring them to explain.

“I know you said you were fine but it is illogical to not eat at a predetermined meal time. I got you a burger and a coke. I hope they are acceptable.” Castiel said, offering Dean food after appearing form nowhere. Dean looked form the food to Cas' expectant face, “I thin k I love you. This is awesome Cas.” dean said thankfully, missing Castiel's reddened face as he dug into his lunch. Sam, now over his shock, and Jess giggled together quietly at this new show; Dean usually sat off somewhere else making out with his skank of the week.

“So, Cas?” Sam said questioning the use of the nickname. Continuing at Castiel's nod, “What brought you to Newton?” Sam asked, throwing an arm around Jess. Castiel looked up from examining his food, “My brother, Gabriel, obtained new employment in the area. As he is my guardian, I moved with him.” he stated simply, returning to his meal. Dean and Sam exchanged a quick look over Castiel's hunched form, “You know, I'm basically Sammy's guardian. It's not official or anything but our dad's never in town. He's always off chasing down leads for mom's killer. So, yeah. I don't know what your situation is but if you want to talk, I’m here.” Dean said, putting his hand on Cas' shoulder and staring into his eyes. “Thank you Dean but I am okay. Mother died at my birth and Father left shortly afterwards. I know no other way of life, it does not distress me/ however, if you ever need me, I will be here for you.” Castiel answered, staring back at Dean as he leaned in close.

The spell was broken as someone bumped into Sam's chair, jostling the table. The noise of the cafeteria drifted back into their awareness and Dean moved back to his own space, “We should finish up, lunch will be over soon.” he said, just as the bell rang. “Speak of the devil.” Dean laughed out, “Come on Cas, we've got class.” picking up his books once again, leading the way through the maze of hallways.

*** 

Dean stared at the clock, just a few more seconds and … the bell rang. School was officially out for winter break. Fuck yeah. “You have a ride home Cas? 'Cause you need to meet my baby. A black 1967 Chevy Impala, in perfect condition. She used to be my dad's but now she's all mine.” he said, waxing poetic about his car. Castiel's face was cutely scrunched in confusion as he answered, “You refer to your car as baby? Why? It is an inanimate object.” Dean gasped in horror, throwing a hand over his heart, “Lies! She, not it, is my prized possession. You'll learn to love her, I have faith in you.” he said, once again taking Castiel's books, “So? You need a ride home? Or you could come over to our place and watch a movie with me and Sammy. What'dya say?” Castiel gave a small smile, “I would very much enjoy watching a movie with you. We would need to stop by my home first so I can leave a note for Gabriel. Dean nodded, walking quickly, “Hells yes! Hey, since we're stopping anyway, want to pick up some clothes? That way you can stay the night.”

There was little talking on the drive, the sound of Rock only interrupted when Castiel would offer directions. It wasn't long before they pulled up in front of a mansion, small but still mansion-esque. “This is where you live?” Sam asked, piping up from the backseat. Castiel frowned, “Yes. I tried to tell Gabriel that it was excessive for only two people but he didn't listen to me. Obviously.” Dean frowned, staring at the house, “Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to invite you to our place. I mean, I knew you were better off than us. Your language and the tax accountant look give that away. But I never imagined this.” Sam leaned forward and smacked him, “Jerk. Look at him. You hurt his feelings. You're not going to get anywhere if you keep that up.” Dean reached out and clasped his hand, “I didn't mean that the way it sounded. Honest. It's just this is a freakin' mansion. We live in a motel. A bad motel, it's very embarrassing. That's all, okay?” he asked, his face and neck red from sharing. Obvious relief came over Castiel's face as he nodded, squeezing Dean's hand, “Wait here. I will be right out.”

“Oooh, you like him!” Sam called out as the car door shut. “So what if I do. You okay with that?” Dean asked, nervously fiddling with his jacket zipper. Sam sobered up quickly, Dean was never serious about his girls, “I like him. I think he'll be good for you.” Dean smiled, happy with his brother's approval.

*** 

Dean apprehensively led the way into their motel room. Two queen size beds, a TV, and a dank bathroom was all their home consisted of; their suitcases were piled against one wall, still full. “Well, this is it.” Dean stuttered out, “What do you want to watch? You name it, if PayPerView has it, we'll watch it.” Castiel looked around, finally setting his clothes on Dean's bag, “I have no preference. Perhaps Sam would like to choose a movie?” he suggested. Dean frowned, knowing his fourteen year old brother was a sap, “Yeah, alright. Come on, you can share my bed while we watch whatever girly movie he picks out.” he moved over to his bed, kicking off his shoes and throwing his jacket at a random corner. Dean aid back on his bed, one arm up under his head, supporting it as he watched Cas strip off his trench coat. He patted the bed, inviting Castiel to join him.

Meanwhile, Sam bounced on his bed, flicking through the movie choices before deciding on 'A Walk to Remember.' Turning off the lights, he crawled into bed as the movie started, ignoring Dean's groan of contempt.

Halfway through the movie, Dean found he was actually enjoying the story. Not that he'd admit that if anyone asked. It certainly didn't hurt that Castiel had somehow ended up snuggling into his side, he'd started the movie on the far side of the bed but seemingly he'd wriggled his way over to Dean. Something that Dean was enjoying, he decided to risk it. Moving his arm from his side, he placed it around Castiel's shoulders, bringing him in closer. Without thinking, he leaned down to kiss Castiel's hair. Once done, he stiffened, wary of Cas' reaction but relaxed when none was forthcoming. As soon as he let go, Cas leaned up and swiftly planted a sweet kiss on Dean's lips, snuggling back into Dean's shoulder and continued to watch the movie. Dean stared down at him, surprised at his courage.

Dean watched as the guy on screen cried in his father's arms but he couldn't concentrate. All he could think of were those lips touching his. Giving in, he rolled Cas into his back and leaned in for a kiss. They groped and panted, their hands tangling in each other's hair. This continued for several minutes until a pillow hit them in the face, “Cut it out. I'm still in the room. Geez.” Sam said, groaning, “And give me back my pillow.” Dean laughed, a deep belly-rolling laugh, “Tomorrow. Hmm.” he said, giving Cas a quick peck as he threw the pillow over his shoulder, settling down to finish the movie. 

*** 

Dean groaned as he woke, automatically going to stretch the kinks out of his back when he registered a weight on his chest. Glancing down, he saw Cas snuggled up against him. The sight of the boy brought back the previous nights events in a flash. Dean couldn't wait, he maneuvered down, waking Castiel with a kiss. Cas arched into the kiss, pressing them even closer together, before breaking off with a groan, “Uggh, how can you stand to sleep on this infernal mattress? It tied my back in knots.” Cas said, sitting up and stretching. Dean sat behind him, massaging Cas' sore back, “We can't afford anything else Cas. It's not like Dad sends us money, the room gets billed to him but I have to provide everything else. I work sown at the mechanic's shop most nights. It pays for food and Sammy's clothes. Now, don't go feeling sorry for me. It's our life. It's just the way it is.” Cas turned and embraced Dean, kissing him once again, “I don't feel sorry for you. I think you're magnificent. I also think you and Sam should move in with me.” Dean opened his mouth to refuse, Castiel quickly covered his mouth with a finger, “Hear me out. We have plenty of space, you saw the house, and I have more than enough money. I would really appreciate it you'd do this for me. I know it's too soon but I love you.” Dean lunged forward, planting his mouth over Castiel's, kissing him eagerly before pulling back, panting, “I love you too. I don't care what anyone thinks, I love you.” Cas smiled, deliriously happy, “So, you'll move in with me?” Dean's grin faded to a frown, “I have to talk to Sammy first.” he explained. “Just say yes. Jerk.” Sam said, rolling to face them, enjoying their surprised faces, “Yeah, like I could sleep through that.” Dean started to smile but quickly switched to serious, “You're good with this? You're sure?” Sam nodded, “Yes, I'm sure. Let's do this. We're already packed and everything. Let's just change and go.” Dean and Cas exchanged happy glances, celebrating with more kissing as Sam headed to the shower.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

Side Story One

*** 

how Gabriel finds out the Winchesters live with him

*** 

A Week Later … 

Gabriel quietly unlocked the front door and tiptoed down the hall, not wanting to alert his brother of his late night partying. One lecture was enough.

Still happily drunk, Gabriel decided it would be fun to sneak through the house like a classic cartoon burglar. So he switched to big steps and held his hands up in front of him as he rounded the corner, only to crash into a towel-clad giant. “Aaaah! Gabriel screamed, his voice hitting an annoying high pitch as he wrestled with the intruder who was shouting, “Dean! Help!” as he held onto his towel.

A door further down the hall burst open and a guy raced out, holding a baseball bat, Castiel stumbled out after him as he pulled on his shirt. “Gabriel! Stop molesting Sam please.” Castiel asked him, humor tinting his voice. Gabriel stepped back, surprised, Castiel was never funny, “Sam? You know the giant?” he stage-whispered to his brother. 'The giant' sighed.

“You didn't tell him?” the guy with the bat asked, presumably Dean. “No. I was curious how long it would take him to notice.” Castiel said, smiling. “Cassy? What's going on?” Gabriel whined, inwardly wincing at his tone. “Dean and his brother, Sam, live here with us. It's been a week. You should pay better attention Gabriel.” Castiel explained reasonably.

Gabriel looked them over, Dean was only wearing a pair of dark jeans with the fly undone and Cassy was looking very disheveled, “You sly dog! You're knocking boots, finally! You could have told me you were into guys, I wouldn't have tried to set you up with so many girls! New family group hug!” he exclaimed, throwing his arms around Sam as Dean and Castiel backed away.

The End.


	3. Chapter 3

Side Story 2

how John finds out.

***SUPERNATURAL*** 

Author's Note: I actually wrote this like a month ago and I just realized that I never posted it. Oops.

***SUPERNATURAL*** 

6 Months after Dean moves in with Cas...

John woke suddenly from a disturbing alcohol induced dream, Mary had been scolding him while engulfed in flames.

Rinsing his mouth out at the sink, John thought about how long it'd been since he'd seen his boys, it couldn't have been that long, only, 1, 2 … 8 or 9 months. Damn, he'd lost track of time again. Wouldn't Dean be graduating soon?

Grabbing his bag, it was always packed, John quickly checked out of the motel he was in and climbed into his truck. Speeding down the highway, he left Millington in his dust.

***SUPERNATURAL*** 

Perhaps it hadn't been wise but once he started his journey he drove non-stop for two days. John was actually kind of excited to be seeing the boys again, he thought as he pulled into the parking lot of the Motor Inn in Newton, it had been too long.

John left the office, confused and a bit worried, the desk clerk having told him the Winchesters had moved out. John got back in his truck and made his way over to the high school he's enrolled the boys in two years before.

***SUPERNATURAL*** 

“Hello there ma'am. I was hoping you could help me out?” John said, smiling at the pretty receptionist. At her go-ahead, John continued, “I'm looking for my boys, Dean and Sam Winchester. Did they leave a forwarding address? No, don't worry. I've got my ID right here. I'm their father.” he quickly held out his wallet, hoping to pacify the woman's alarmed look. “Mr. Winchester, sir. I'm not sure I should be giving you that information. But … I suppose you are their father … they moved in with the Novak family. Will you be attending the graduation ceremony this afternoon?” she asked, handing him a small stack of paper. Nodding, John sent the receptionist his most charming smile as he left the room, rifling through the stack; a phone number, a ticket to the ceremony, ah-ha, the address for the Novaks.

***SUPERNATURAL*** 

Pulling to a stop in front of 1125 Mulberry Road, John did a double-take. After checking that he had the right address, he hopped out and headed up the walk, to the door of the mansion. Maybe Dean had hired on as a butler? Something was going on, Winchesters did not live in mansions.

***SUPERNATURAL*** 

Raising the brass door knocker, John let it thud heavily against the door. There was the sound of a scuffle, then squealing, then silence, John was officially weirded out. Just as he decided to see the boys at school later, the door opened abruptly. Looking down, John found a much shorter man sucking on a lollipop, “You're not the delivery guy.” he said, somehow deflating. John inhaled sharply, just who had Dean moved Sam in with, “Ah, no. I'm looking for Dean or Sam?” Pulling the sucker out of his mouth, the guy replied, “Dean-O isn't home but Sam is. Giant! You have a visitor!” John resisted the urge to rub his ear, anyone this rude had to be either the owner or part of the family. An extremely tall figure came bounding down the stairs, John took a step back as he realized it was Sam. Damn, the boy got big. “Dad?”

***SUPERNATURAL*** 

John sat perched on the edge of the ottoman, uncomfortable with the idea that he was uncomfortable anywhere the boys called home. “So, where's Dean? He is graduating today, right?” he asked Sam, who was sprawled along the couch.

John's gut clenched as Sam sighed, “Yeah Dad. Dean's graduating. He's out picking up … something … with - ” The candy lover, Gabriel, cut in, “Little Cassy. Who's as giddy as a schoolgirl at the thought of mrphh.” John stared as Sam clapped his hands over the guy's mouth, cutting off whatever he was saying. “What are you doing here Dad?” Sam asked, after forcing Gabriel to submit. John felt an odd pinch somewhere in the area of his heart at he sound of Sam's resigned acceptance. Was he really such a bad father that his kid couldn't believe he just wanted to see him? “Dean's graduating. I wanted to be there for that.” John's face clouded with anger as he caught Sam's mumbled reply, “Dean, of course. Bastard.” He jumped up, “You better watch what you say to me boy!” growling, as he stepped towards the couch. Instead of cowering back as expected, Sam got up and in his face. The two stared, each wanting the other to back down until Gabriel whistled shrilly, “That got your attention? Good. Now get out. We'll tell Dean you stopped by.” all five feet of the man glaring at John.

***SUPERNATURAL*** 

John sat in the middle of the audience. He wanted to be lost in the sea of faces, Dean had always been unnecessarily over-protective of the kid, he was sure to be pissed.

John watched as student after student crossed the stage, finally they reached the W's. When Dean's name was called, John just smiled proudly and was surprised when a large part of the crowd cheered. Dean had never really been a part of a school before, it was always Sam getting attached. There were a few more stragglers from the end of the alphabet, then it was time for the valedictorian speech, some kid with a weird name, Castiel. John didn't care, zoning out to thoughts of the limber receptionist. The sound of applause drew him back to the real world, he clapped halfheartedly as he shifted in his seat, trying to relieve the tightness in his jeans. John froze, looking on curiously as Dean returned to the stage. He dropped to one knee, presenting CASTIEL with a ring box. This could not be happening, thought John as the two exchanged rings. His boy, his golden child, was straight, a real ladies man. John couldn't count the number of times he'd caught Dean with a girl. His denial was brought to a close as Dean kissed his fiance to the cheers of the crowd, grinning as he ran off hand in hand with Castiel.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I imagine that Dean and Cas went out to look at rings together but that Dean bought them secretively so he could surprise Cas with the proposal at the grad. ceremony. also, I almost had Sam graduate at the same time just to give him an extra reason to be mad at John, who never once asked anything about Sam but I decided that was too much. Thanks for reading!


End file.
